Washing machine appliances generally form wash and rinse fluids to clean clothing articles disposed within a wash basket of the appliance. The wash fluid can include, for example, water and various fluid additives, e.g., detergent, fabric softener, and/or bleach. The fluid additives can be mixed with water within a wash tub or wash chamber of the appliance in order to form the wash fluid. Various fluid additives may also be added to water to form the rinse fluid.
To introduce one or more fluid additives into the wash tub, a user can manually add the fluid additive to the wash tub and/or the wash basket. For example, after starting the appliance, the user can pour detergent directly into the wash basket. Certain washing machine appliances may include features for receiving fluid additives and dispensing the fluid additives during operation of the appliance. For example, a tray may be mounted to, or directly beneath, a top panel of a vertical axis washing machine appliance that can receive a fluid additive and direct the fluid additive into a wash tub of the appliance. Similarly, a horizontal axis washing machine appliance can include a drawer with a container mounted therein that receives a fluid additive and directs the fluid additive into a wash tub of the appliance.
With a tray, for example, fluid additive introduced into the tray by the user drains from the tray through a channel or other pathway to the wash chamber or wash bin. However, some fluid additives, such as fabric softener and laundry detergent, can have e.g., a relatively high viscosity, may not drain rapidly from the tray, and/or may a leave behind a residue that is visible to the consumers. The presence of such residual fluid additive in the tray may cause user concerns regarding whether the fluid additive was properly dispensed. In addition, if allowed to remain in the tray, the fluid additive may dry out and leave the residue deposited in the tray. The amount of residue in the tray can increase over time, creating an appearance that is unfavorable to some users and reducing the capacity of the tray. The channel or flow path from the tray may eventually become clogged.
Accordingly, a fluid additive dispenser for a washing machine appliance would be useful. More particularly, a fluid additive dispenser for a washing machine appliance that can more readily deliver fluid additives into the wash chamber would be beneficial. Such a dispenser that can also provide a rinse to help prevent and/or remove e.g., residue would also be useful.